


Children Of The Night

by Weliany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's cousin Mary is coming for the summer. But as she came in town, something seemed to have follow her and now it's lurking in the dark waiting for the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Cheepy Mary

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm French excuse my English if sometimes it's bad. I do right in French but I had all the lines in English in my head so I decided to give it a try.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fan fic and that my English is not too rusty.

Scott was reading in his room and everything was peaceful and quiet on this hot summer morning. Isaac had gone out for a run as every morning since he lived with the McCalls, so Scott could enjoy some alone time.  
Beacon Hills was quiet as everyone has gone on vacation. Most of shops were closed, as for restaurants. Only the mall was still open but Scott did not care because most of his friends, his pack left for the summer. It was just Stiles, Isaac and him: the three musketeers.

Scott focused on his books, John Steinbeck’s Of Mice and Men. He just came to the part where George…

“Scotty!!!” Just in time he moved his head to see a small brunette rushing toward him. He caught her in his arms ill-at-ease and totally taken off guard. The girl pushed him away after strangle him to death to take a good look at him.

“Oh my God! You have _real_ arms now! ” Her high pitched voice already annoyed him but Scott but a bright smile on his face and answered :

“Cousin Mary. What a surprise.” He tried to put some distance between them but Mary was so excited she just hang onto his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Melissa finally arrived to Scott’s room and visibly embarrassed said :

“Your cousin is staying for the summer.”

The word summer triggered Scott’s mind and he pushed away his cousin, a little bit too strong that she fell on the floor.

“Like _all_ summer? As in from today to the _first_ day of school? In September?” “If we’re lucky” answered his mum shrugging her shoulders “I have to take my shift” she added “be nice!” she said helping her niece to get up.

And just like that she left for work. At least she had a good excuse not being around Cheepy Mary all day but what’s his?

“So cousin tell me, what’s up?” she had hard time to contain her joy as she was truly happy to see him again. The boy felt bad to think of her as cheepy but as much as he loved her as his cousin she was cheepy and annoying most of the time. He started to feel guilty about his cold welcome but soon she talked, on and on without even taking a breath between sentences. “Aaand it’s gone” he thought. Bye bye quiet summer with just the boys. Bye bye quiet as a matter of fact.

He felt nauseous because she wouldn’t stop talking and hoping every time he moved. He grabbed her stuff from downstairs and put them in the guest bedroom hopping she would stop for a minute but she was capable to follow him and talk at the same time.” Maybe she is tired of the trip and she would want to rest” he thought. He never had been so wrong.

As believed being all alone and lost in Mary’s torrent of words, the front door opened and closed. Immediately, Scott recognized the light steps climbing the stairs for being Isaac’s.

The teenage boy was shirtless and drops of sweat were rolling upon his flawless white skin.

“Hi cutie” greeted Mary with a smile. “Oh God!” she took him by surprise and scared him with her voice but thanks to his perfect reflexes he managed not to fall off the stairs. His heart was racing but soon he took back his breath and saluted the girl with an awkward but freaking cute smile. “Isaac, this is my cousin Mary. She is staying with us _all_ summer.” Opening his eyes with exaggeration. “Oh…OK. Welcome, I guess” he said and then flew away to the bathroom and slammed the door.

As he left Mary just leaned her head to the left, watching his firm ass moving “Who’s Mister Sexy over there?”

A chill of repugnance went all over his back and when he told her he was living here, he saw her gaze lightened up and for a second he thought she was about to drool all over the place. The thoughts of her cousin possibly hitting on Isaac disgusted him so much he threw up a little in his mouth.

He grabbed her arm and took her downstairs. “Come on! Let’s go see Stiles.” He said resigned while she clapped her hands and jumped like a puppy excited to go out for a walk.

Stiles was outside his house, talking on the phone, when a wild girl appeared from nowhere and threw herself at him.

“Hey…Mary” he said surprised “Watcha doing here?” The girl smacked him on the cheek and said in a really loud voice. “I’m so happy to see you!” “Me too but…but I need to breathe actually.”

The girl giggled and let go of him reluctantly “oops. Sorry.”

“Hey who’s that?” said someone on the phone. “Sorry Lydia. I got to go. Call you later. Bye” and he hanged up, the red on his cheeks. Scott raised an eyebrow but did not ask anything. He settled for a smirk.

Mary had always had the huge crush on Stiles, since they were kids and she never hid it and it did not bother her that Stiles felt otherwise. At first he would be embarrassed per say ashamed because of her wild behavior but today, strangely he felt kind of proud, probably because the girl had grown up in every way. She seemed to be the same Cheepy Mary but her body…oh God her body!

Stiles shook his head to make those thoughts go away and came back to Earth to see Scott looking at him.

“So! How long will you stay with us?” asked Stiles.


	2. Meet Mr Stinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look what Mary dragged in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before the first chapter English is not my mother tongue so be gentle :)
> 
> I write this in few days and I hope you enjoy it

A week as gone by since Mary came into town. One morning, Isaac came by the guest room and heard a strange sound. The door was open and he could clearly see a cat on Mary's bed. It was old and dirty even some orange hairs were missing from its neck and the white of its pawns was not bright. The animal was not skinny but was not fluffy either. Moreover, it had a dead eyes and grey whereas the other one was yellowish and stared at Isaac with anger. The boy noticed it muzzle was scratch everywhere and was just a big bad scab. Despite its aspect, something was wrong with this cat. It was now cleaning its dark and dirty hairs on his stomach when Isaac was hit by the smell. It was all over the place. This rotten smell or more like garbage left in the middle of the street during a hot summer day. The boy started to feel nauseous and wanted to leave but Mary arrived from the bathroom and intercepted him.  
"Oh ! Met Mr Shinny" she said happily The boy raised an eyebrow, puzzled by this strange name and eager to see if she was kidding him.  
"Is this..." the smell was too strong and he was about to throw up and put his fist upon his mouth "Is this your cat?" he managed to ask.  
"Yeah! I found him in the backyard the other day. Poor little thing" she said catching the stinky animal but strangely she did not seem to mind the strong smell.  
She took it in her arm and presented him to Isaac and despite the sickness did refuse with a polite smile but escaped really quickly.

 

He ran downstairs to take some breakfast but his appetite as gone. Scott was eating cereals while reading when he saw Isaac enter the kitchen.  
He raised his head but soon cover his nose with a handkerchief.

"What's this smell?"  
"Your cousin just got a cat!"  
"Are you sure its alive ?"  
"Barely."

Soon the boys called the animal Mr Stinky which they find more appropriate, and tried to avoid it as possible.  
Something was definitely wrong and odd about it but when Isaac mentioned it to Scott, he simply raised a hand and put it on the account of its poor look and bad smell.  
Despite what they could think Mary seemed very attached to her not-so-new pet and it followed her practically everywhere.  
What was funny, in a strange and unfamiliar way, is that when Scott and Isaac were already somewhere in or out the house the cat would not approach them and the other way around.

 

One evening, Melissa went from work and find her three teenage residents plus Stiles lying on the sofa, eating junk food while watching TV. Mr Stinky was on the doorstep looking at them, immobile like a statue.

"OK guys!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands "Get up and help me with the dinner. A healthy dinner!"

They reluctantly got up and dragged themselves to the kitchen. As they were about to eat Melissa noticed her niece was not in the room anymore. She called for her but she did not answer. She tried again but still no answer.

"Scott, go get your cousin will you?"  
While Stiles was fixing the table, they heard Scott from upstairs saying she was not in her room nor the bathroom.

"I'll look in the backyard" said Isaac and headed toward the picture window.  
From outside he could hear the others calling Mary's name.  
The night was dark and the clouds in the sky hid the moon and stars and the lamp from the porch did not give much light either. He stepped forward, his eyes getting used to the darkness when Scott yelled from the window.

"Over there!"

Indeed Mary was in front of him a little further next to a tree. She was standing there, her arms along her body. He called her name twice but she did not seem to hear him. She seemed unaware of his presence and as he came closer the boy felt something strange as if someone else was there with them but he could not see anyone. His wolf senses were tingling but there was nothing.

"What do you want ?" said Mary in a whisper  
"Dinner is ready" he answered awkwardly and slowed down his pace.  
"I don't...I don't want to" she sobbed. Isaac knew she was not talking to him.  
"Mary?" he swallowed loudly and put his hand upon her shoulder.  
She jumped in surprise and turned towards Isaac with her everlasting smile and asked what was going on, as if nothing happened. The boy did not answer right away, scanning the darkness with his eyes and hears wide open.  
"Who were you talking to?" he asked still focus on the darkness.  
"Oh! Mister Shinny I guess" she replied cheerfully "Is dinner ready?" He nodded and took gently her arm to lead her to the house as if she might get lost in the way.  
Isaac kept for him what happened in the backyard during dinner but decided that as soon it will end he will have to speak to Scott.


	3. Is something wrong with Mary ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found that old non-finished fan fiction that is why I'll put the same 2013 date for the first 5 chapters as I wrote them in a row.  
> As English is not my native language I apologize for the grammar and vocabulary mistakes you might found. Hope you like it nonetheless :)

"What do you mean she was talking alone ?" asked Stiles after Isaac told them what happened in the garden.

"You said she was talking to Mister Stinky" added Scott puzzled.

"That was _she_ said ! But there was no cat."

"What's with the name anyway ?" said Stiles.

Scott and Isaac looked at him like he was from another planet.

"You're kidding right ?" said Scott "this cat smells like  _hell_ !"

"And it is mean too." Added Isaac.

Stiles laughed but very soon he realized his friends were dead serious. He had to admit the animal the animal was kind of strange, ugly to say the least but not mean. It was old and in bad shape and his dead eye was...well, disturbing. Since the first day Mary took it in, Isaac and Scott have called him Mr Stinky, but Stiles never smelled anything unusual from that cat.

"Wait." he said suddenly "Is it possible only you guys can smell it ?"

"What do you mean ?" asked Scott.

"Maybe it's because of your wolfy senses. Maybe there _is_ something wrong with the Mr Shiny and you are the only ones to smell it." Explained Stiles in a rush.

"Could be. I treat cats all the time with Deaton and they don't smell funny like this one. They don't like me since I became a werewolf but they are not as...hostile as this one. And they smell OK." At that moment the three boys turned their heads toward the door which was open. There stood Mister Shiny - or Stinky depends if you can smell it or not - looking at them, fixing its dead eye on them.

"That cat gives me creep" said Isaac shivering.

"Yeah me too now I think about it." answered Stiles in low voice, scared the cat might hear him.

Mary was in the room across the hallway and called for the cat in her high-pitched voice. The animal stayed still for a few second before it unlocked his deadly gaze from the boys and went back to Mary.

Stiles went to close the door, shivers all along his spine.

 

   There were nights Isaac could swear he heard Mary talking alone in her room and when he mentionned it to Scott, the alpha ensured him she was most certainly talking to the cat as she used to with every animal she encountered when she was a little girl. "Mary could speak with the walls if she wanted to." Said Scott.

"How are you Mary ? Having fun in Beacon Hills ?" asked Melissa one evening. She was fixing diner with her niece, like they used to, trying to make conversation with the girl. Which was unusual because Mary would be the one talking on and on, barely stopping to catch a breath. But that day she was off.

Indeed she seemed a bit off the past few days. She was not the cheapy and cheerful girl Melissa had always known.

"I'm good." she said with a week smile. "I'm just tired" she added "do you mind if I go to bed now ?"

"No of course not sweatie. You're sure you don't want to eat something ?" asked Melissa concerned.

Mary shook her head no and left without another word. 

"Where's Mary ?" asked Scott as they were about to eat. Melissa told them she was to tired to eat with them, that she wanted to rest.

"I should go check on her." she said. She could not bear to see her niece so quiet and withdrawn.

The girl was on her bed, her knees brought back under her chin. She was balancing herself back and forth with her eyes wide open but her gaze dead as the cat's left eyes. The animal was sitting on the desk  facing her when a whisper came from nowhere.

"Don't move." said a deep voice. She stood still, listening to the voice. she felt a thin line of her own skin being slowly pulled out. A tear rolled on her cheeks but kept quiet and motionless as she heard him and felt him getting nourished.

 

   Melissa knocked on the door but her niece was already asleep. Buried under the blanket she seemed not to mind the heat of the night. She sleeping on her belly with the cat curled up on her back. Melissa watched Mary for a moment before she slowly closed the door.

On the next morning it was as nothing happened. Mary was back to her old self for better and for worse.

 


End file.
